


All Too Well

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Buffy & Spike: Friends & Enemies [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-26
Updated: 1999-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike considers Buffy's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Well

You know I don't understand   
You deserve so much more than this   
So don't tell me why   
He's never been good to you   
Don't tell me why   
He's never been there for you   
And I'll tell you that why is simply not good enough   
So just let me try   
and I will be good to you   
Just let me try   
And I will be there for you   
I'll show you why   
You're so much more than good enough...  
~Sarah McLachlan "Good Enough"

You don't see it, do you? You don't how truly good you are. Probably never will. That's the problem with strong people like you. They get so busy saving the world, they forget who they are and what they need.

Angel never really understood you. That's why you two didn't work out. It has nothing to do with have a "future" or not. Love doesn't worry about anything half so practical. In your heart, you know that. Relationships with futures don't always pan out either, do they? If they did, me and Dru'd still be an item. But she's gone. I think I'm over her, though. Not that I don't still love her. I'll love her until the day somebody like you plunges a steak into my cold, dead heart. Forever is an awfully long time, though.

We get along because I understand you. More than anyone. So let me. You don't have to act like a bitch to me around your friends. Maybe it's what they expect, but... they need to learn to expect the unexpected. 

Don't think I'm going soft or falling for you or anything. I'm not. You aren't my type. At all. You're great: young, strong, beautiful. But you aren't for me. Nothing personal. Have a feeling you feel the same about me. That's good. That's why we could be good friends. Xander lusts after you. Giles treats you like a daughter. You're Oz's little sister. Willow... well, some things are too dark to tell Red, aren't they? I can handle dark. You can tell me all those scary things you wanted to tell Faith. But that psycho whore wasn't worthy of your bloody presence, let alone your friendship.

When you need someone to talk to, Slayer, don't settle for just anyone. Come to me.


End file.
